sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Remi Pierce
Name: Remi Pierce Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Theater, Acting, Music, Guitar, Villains Appearance: Remi is skinny for his height, being 5’8” and weighing 123 pounds. He just barely makes the normal range for weight. His black hair is cut in a buzz cut around his head, revealing the recent stitches above his left eye. His eyes are hazel, but lined with dark circles. His left wrist is also broken and his left leg sprained. He usually wears long sleeved shirts and jeans over sneakers. He currently uses a crutch to walk. Biography: Remi was born in the winter to Julian and Christina Pierce. He grew up in the bad part of St. Paul due to his parent’s low income. However he was taught by Julian to always look on the bright side of life and helped him with school. Remi grew close to his dad, as he went through elementary school with a high C average, a grade that would follow him through his education, and a penchant for being the dramatic. From a young age, Remi was enchanted by the stage and film; he could usually be found acting out a part. When Remi entered middle school, he quickly joined the drama club. That was when he got his first part, the role of Orin Scrivello from Little Shop of Horrors, and also when he realized he loved the role of the villain. He started researching the best villains, and continued to audition for those roles. He loved playing the villain, being the guy who steals the damsel, destroys the castle, and rules the empire. The roles gave him power. He seldom paid attention in other classes, due to him not finding any interest in them. However, he need to keep a good average so he paid attention enough that he would not be failed, keeping his C Average. Remi also found he had a talent for singing, he asked his dad if he could learn how to play guitar, and started taking lessons. Eventually Remi entered high school where he noticed something, while most of his peers were dating and falling in love (or lust); he didn’t feel any feelings to either gender. Realize that he was asexual; Remi decided, for fun, to put up a image that he is what some may consider a stereotype of gay people. He forgoes all sense of personal space and constantly flirts with guys. He uses this as a way to practice his acting. He’s an open guy, but doesn’t like talking about his home condition. He also has a tendecy to ramble about philosophy. Remi has no close friends, but does have a good number of friends, this is due to him feeling that if he lets people get too close, then they will realize his act. Recently, while walking through town, Remi was hit by a car. He was in the hospital for a few weeks, and currently has stitches, a sprained ankle and a broken wrist. Advantages: Remi is a natural actor, so he could convince people to help him. His asexuality would also help, since he wouldn’t be susceptible to seduction. His tendency to be philosophical might help him think in different ways than others, allowing him to find different solutions to problems. Disadvantages: His act might rub some people the wrong way. In addition to this, his injuries make it hard from him to traverse over uneven ground. He also has a tendency to ramble might keep some people from allying with him. Designated Number: Male Student no. 032 --- Designated Weapon: Tanto Conclusion: Well by all accounts, I think B032 looks like he's going to be a fine addition to this game. He got a good weapon and so long as he doesn't piss off people with guns, he could go far. The above biography is as written by Gambit508. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Gambit508 Kills: None Killed By: Collar detonation due to tampering Collected Weapons: Tanto (Assigned) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Waking up on a ledge on the mountain, Remi discovered that his crutch was nowhere to be found. Thinking that being collarless would give him an advantage against the other students, he attempted to remove it with his tanto, causing its immediate detonation and his abrupt death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''I honestly didn't think that it was humanly possible to be as stupid as this man, but he handily proved me wrong. A prime candidate for a Darwin Award if I ever did see one! '''Memorable Quotes: '''None Other/Trivia * Remi was originally based on Itzuki from Haruhi Suzumiya but was altered severely during the profile creation phase. * Gambit508 specifically spelled Remi with an i so it wouldn't be as close to Remy Kim, Kamikaze's character. * Remi's parents have the same first initials as Gambit508's * Remi is the first V4 character to be eliminated Threads '''Pre-game: *Lonely Soup V4: *Dude, how come I feel like i'm not in Kansas anymore? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Remi Pierce. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *It was a cheap, lemming-like death and it wasn't much of a read. Thumbs down, sorry. - Clueless *Poor old Remi! I guess if SOTF were real, there'd be at least one kid who would try to remove an explosive collar even though it's been explicitly explained to him that it would kill him. - Limisios 22:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) *If you want my honest opinion on Remi, it wasn't the nature of his death scene that bugged me. It was that he had the potential to become an interesting character in the long run. I mean, think about it! We have an Itsuki Koizumi expy on crutches who likes to play villains! We could have seen him hobble around on crutches, going crazy and thinking he is the villain in the story, trying to stab/shoot people. We could have seen a lot of interesting drama surrounding his attempts to survive while having trouble with his condition. Overall, this character concept would have been interesting to see on the island, and it's kind of a shame for him to go out in an admittedly pointless manner. Ah well. -KamiKaze *I'm in two minds about this one. One is that I know that, considering these are normal high schoolers, some of them wouldn't be very smart and WOULD try to get the collar off. On the other hand, very badly written. It was shocking, considering that I already had death rights to one of his characters, and I didn't expect him to kill of two, now three, characters before the first announcement! So yeah, not a good death. Great concept, bad death. - Inky *It's a shameful thing, you lost your head. A careless man could wind up dead. - Jonny *I think the real issue with Remi is that his death was not only sudden, it was also rushed. I think it was hurried so as to be first (evidence of this comes when, in the first paragraph, it's stated that Remi's bag is nowhere in sight, and then in the second he pulls it over and opens it up). Similarly, Remi's supposed to be a decently smart guy, but he messes with his collar after being directly warned not to, and more than that does so to increase his mobility. Remi's mobility is already doomed due to his injury, and by accepting the danger zones as capable of blowing his collar, he shows nor eason to believe that pulling it off should come off any differently. Personally, I like to imagine Remi was on some painkillers for his leg and the gas had a bad reaction with them, because then at least his disjointed lack of logic has some sort of rationale. Really, though, I think Remi serves as a good warning to those who would try to grab the first death of a version; if you do a half-hearted job, the sort of attention you get is unlikely to be the type you want. - MurderWeasel *Every first death of any SoFT, be it Main or Mini, is going to be remembered for one reason or another. Be it because they were well written, set the tone for the rest of the game, or, in the case of Remi, how rushed and/or poorly written the death was and trust me Remi's was not only rushed and poorly written, but also stupid and pointless at the same time. First is the fact that he fact that he killed Remi unrolled. Now in in many cases it can work and add a bit of shock for the readers, but here it just feels like he just threw Remi away without a second thought. No attempts to develop other characters, no attempts to make his death mean anything, no anything and instead just using him to get the first death, which brings us to number 2. If his owner had simply took his time with the death or simply let Remi be killed by someone else instead of trying to take his collar off sure it may not have been great, but it would of been so much better than it was. Though there is one good thing that came out of Remi's death. It showed that sometimes it's best to let go of the chance at first death and instead make your character's death the best death possible. - Bowserboy129 Category:V4 Students